It's the Red Hair!
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: Link is the most popular guy in high school, and lives in California our time! He seems to be able to get anything he wants, and any girl he wants...except one. Now he must try to win over the girl of his dreams, and prove that he is worth it!
1. Good Charlotte and Traffic Lights

"Ring, Ring!" went a young 17 year old boys cell phone. "Ring, Ring!" this startled him and he nearly dropped the phone while taking it out of his pocket.

"Hello? This is Link."

"Hey this is Zelda!"

"Oh hey chik-e, whats up?"

"Oh nuttin much, just wonderin' if you wanted to catch a movie with me and a bunch of friends!"

"Oh yeah sure, what time?"

"let's say...8:30?"

"K i'll see you there!"

"ok bye!"

then Link flipped the phone shut, and sped off in his red mustang convertible, while listening to Good Charlotte. Presently he came to a red light, and quickly stepped on his brakes, almost crashing into the car in front of him.

"Hey! watch it bitch!" a young red hed girl yelled out from her window. When Link saw her, he slowly pulled down his shades till they were just below his eyes, and he cast one of his charming smiles. The girl only shook her head and stuck it back in the window. Link smirked and threw his glasses on the seat next to him. When the light turned green, Link turned up the music, and slowly drove past the girl's car. He looked through her window, and winked. the girl smiled then sped up, leaving Link far behind.

"Damn!" Link chuckled to himself, "That girl was cute!" Then he sped off in the opposite direction towards home.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" he yelled as he walked in the front door.

"Hey Link!" she yelled back, "How was your day at school?"

"I was ok, but hey I'll be up in my room doing homework!"

"Ok, son!"

"and later tonight I'm gonna go to the movies with a bunch of friends!"

"That's fine sweetie, have fun!"

Then he went upstairs to find something to wear. "Let's see here..." he said to himself as he sorted through all his clothes. He picked out a black hoody, and a baggy pair of jeans, "This'll work!" Then Link looked at his watch, "4:30? awww, I got plenty of time!" So he slipped into bed to get a short nap...


	2. Popcorn and a movie

Hours later, Link slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window, It Was Dark! He quickly jumped out of bed, and looked at his watch, "oh shit! It's 8:15? how the hell am I gonna make it in time?" then he quckly put on his black skate shoes, and ran out to his car. Link sped out the driveway and on down the road, letting the cool night air blow through his golden hair.

When he got to the theater, Link jumped out of the car and rushed inside. "Hey Zelda, I'm so sorry I'm late.''

"Oh no problem." she smiled, "Here we got you a ticket!"

"thanks girl!" he laughed, "you really saved my ass!"

she shook her head, "whatever Link."

he smiled, "alright so...who'd you bring?"

"I brought Dark, Uni, Nabooru, and Roy!"

Link motioned his face upward, "Wus up guys?"

they all laughed, "whats up Link?"

Zelda smiled, "alrights lets go get some seats."

Link nodded, "I'm gonna go get us some popcorn and drinks, i'll meetcha in there!"

then he went to the counter and ordered a large popcorn and two large cokes. As he waited, he heard someone arguing beside him.

"What the hell are you trying to do? How come you guys are askin' so freakin' much for a medium coke?"

then Link turned his face to see who it was and smiled. It was the same red head that he had seeb earlier that day, and when she turned her head her mouth slightly parted. Link lifted his face and smiled again, "Wus up?" she lifted an eyebrow and then quickly turned her face away.

"Fine I'll pay for it but the price is ridicoulous!

She slapped the money in the clerks hand, grabbed her coke, and the turned her face to get one more look at Link. He gave her a warm smile, and for one split-second she stared into his adorable blue eyes. Then she quickly turned around and walked away. Link had not a moment to lose, so he ran after her.

"Hey, Wait!"

She turned around and waited for him to catch up to her. "What do you want?" she coldly asked, which sent a chill running down Link's spine.

"Oh uh...what's your name?"

she smirked, "It's malon...nice to meet you...now go away."

she started walking, but Link cut her off by stepping in front of her.

"You just going to walk away?"

"Yeah!" she nodded.

he smiled, "do you go to the high school here?"

"yes."

"how come I've never seen you there before?"

she shook her head, " I dunno".

"yu know, you sure are cute!"

she smirked, "whatever!"

then she pushed her way past him, and Link smiled as he watched her go.

"You'll be seeing me again!" he yelled out to her, but she kept on walking.

I'll find you!" Link whispered to himself.

then he went to watch the movie with his friends.


	3. Football Practice

Chapter 3

Football Practice

Link rushed around the school looking for Malon. He walked swiftly between classes keeping a look-out for her, and after a whole week of searching he was beginning to despair.

"Damn-it" he yelled as he punched a nearby locker with his fist. It was the eighth day of his search and he didn't see her anywhere.

Uni came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry dude, you'll find her."

Link shook his head, "but it's been like a whole week, and I haven't even _seen_ her.

"I'm really sorry, just don't give up. Now come on we've got football."

Link's eyes widened, "We have practice?"

Uni nodded, "yep!"

Link took off running towards the field With Uni following closely behind. On the way they ran into Zelda,

"Hey." Link greeted breathlessly

Zelda grinned, "Hey link, late for practice again?"

he nodded and then opened the gym doors.

Once in the locker room, he went over to Roy and sat down next to him.

Roy slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "Hey buddy, rough day?"

Link shrugged, "Yeah kinda."

but Roy noticed the far-off look in his friend's eyes, "Is it that girl?"

Link nodded, "yep, I haven't been able to find her anywhere."

Roy shrugged, "ever think that maybe she's avoiding you on purpose?"

Link looked up at him, as he realized that Roy was probably right, "you think?"

Roy patted him on the back, "well I could be wrong, but if it is what the deal is, then you should try extra hard to find her!"

Link smiled, "thanks Roy."

"No problem." he grinned

After getting dressed into his uniform, he went outside and made his way over to the coach.

"So sorry I'm late."

he nodded and then blew his whistle, "Positions!"

Everyone lined up and the coach began to check for absences.

Meanwhile Link's eyes wandered over to the stadium and caught a glimpse of, "Malon!" he breathed. She was doing her homework on one of the benches, allowing the wind to blow her hair wildly. He smirked and realized he couldn't take his eyes off her., "beautiful!"

"LINK, PAY ATTENTION!" the coach screamed. Link darted his eyes away and back at the coach, "sorry."

It was a very hot day, and the sweat poured from link's head as he tried to keep up with everything the coach instructed him to do. He felt like passing out, but he knew that he would be kicked off the team, so he strived to keep his conciousness.

After a long hard day of practice, Link looked back at the stadium and saw that Malon was , "GONE" he cursed beneath his breath. He felt ready to strangle the coach for making them practice longer today. Uni came up behind him and shook his head, "sorry."

but Link turned around and grinned, "well at least now I know where she is after school, and tomorrow I don't have football practice!"

Uni nodded, "true."

Link smirked, "do you think she'll fall for me?"

Uni grinned, and placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "She'd be crazy not to."

Link's smile faded and he cocked his head to the side, "you sure?"

Uni nodded, "Positive, no girl has been able to resist you."

Link flipped his hair, "I know but..."

Uni huffed,"come on Link, just like the other girls, she's sure to fall for you to!"

Link shook his head,"no but she's not like those other girls, she's...different." then he looked over at the spot where she was earlier, "which is why I like her."

"don't worry it'll be cool."

"thanks Uni!" then he turned to walk away, "see you tomorrow!"

Uni nodded, "sure thing!"

Link ran across the field all the way to the parking lot, hopped into his car and sped off down the road.

He enjoyed the ride home. He was listening to his favorite band, and there was a cool breeze flowing across his face. He smiled, "I hope that she'll fall for me!"

He drove into his driveway, hopped out the car and greeted his mother, "hey mom!"

she smiled, "hey sweetie how was school?"

he shrugged, "I dunno, okay I guess."

"okay well why don't you go get your homework done then."

Link winced and gave her his famous puppydog stare. His mom only laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "oh don't give me that, just go!"

he grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "see you at dinner!"

then he ran upstairs, and threw his backpack down on his bedroom floor. "tomorrow I have to talk to her."he said to himself, as he collapsed onto his bed, "what am I going to say?"

he ran his fingers through his golden hair, "hmmm, hairs good! now what will I wear?"

he jumped up and began searching through his closet, "no, no...no...hmm NO!"

by the time he was done there was a huge pile of clothes on his floor. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "this is ridiculous." he cursed as he began searching through his dresser drawers. He picked up a white t-shirt, "not good enough!" he shook his head and threw it in the pile of clothes behind him. Then he came across a black button-up shirt, and he eyed it and smiled, "perfect."

He threw the shirt on his bed, and then began putting away all the clothes that he had taken out.

When he was done he sat in a nearby chair with a triumphant grin on his face, "okay now all I have to do is try to figure out what to say." he placed his head in his hands, "why is everything so complicated."

He heard his door open, and spun around to find his mother standing there. "Hey mom!"

she smiled and pattted his shoulder, "dinners ready." he nodded, "I'll be down in a minute."

"did you get your homework done?" Link's eyes widened, _oops!_, "uh...yeah!"

she nodded, "good."

then as he heard her walking away he suddenly thought of something, "oh wait, mom"

she turned , "yes?"

he smiled, "can I ask you something?"

she nodded, "sure." and then came over and sat down on the bed in front of him, "what is it?"

he took a deep breath, "Okay" then he met her eyes, "What would you say to a girl?"

she smiled and looked very confused, "what do you mean?"

he grinned, "I mean what do you think _I_ should say to a girl?"

"is there a girl Link?"

he nodded, "yeah! and I wanna talk to her but I don't know what to say."

she nodded knowingly, "figures."

he cocked his head to the side, "what'd you mean?"

she smiled,"I was wondering what has been bothering you."

"oh well that's it."

his mom looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking about something, "well...you might start with a hello."

Link nodded, "go on."

"well then you can ask her name or what she's been doing lately."

Link thought about this a moment, "good idea, what else?"

his mother shook her head, "all girls are different Link, I can't really tell you what to say. If you just let it come natuarally it'll turn out better, because you never know what _she's_ going to say."

Link smiled, "but..."

his mother got up, "Link the best thing is to be confident and charming!"

he nodded, "I guess your right mom, but I've never been so nervous to talk to a girl."

his mom shrugged, "Maybe it's just somethng about 'this' girl."

"your right." then he grinned, "she's definately singled out!"

he then got up and followed his mom downstairs.


	4. I Will Change For You

Chapter 4.

Talk To the Girl

The next morning Link awoke to the ring of his alarm clock sounding in his ear. He turned it off and closed his eyes for a second, "today's the day." Link sighed and then hopped out of bed. He grabbed his shirt and got dressed. He was wearing some baggy dark-colored jeans, with the long sleeved button-up shirt he had picked out earlier. Link rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and only buttoned it up ¾ of the way up his chest.. Then he slipped on his skate shoes and grabbed his backpack. He flung it over his shoulder and gave a quick goodbye kiss to his mom.

"Love you Mom!" he hollered as he dashed out the door.

"Love you too!"

Link through his bag in the car and jumped in. He sped off down the road going over in his head what he was going to say to Malon.

"Why is everything so damn frustrating!" he mumbled to himself.

He drove up to the school, put on his backpack, and took one last look in his mirror, "Show time!" then he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, "okay" he breathed. He hopped out of his car and ran up the steps to the door. He opened it slowly and gingerly walked inside. He stuck his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Be confident and Charming. Be confident and Charming!" he said to himself repeatedly.

"God!" he slapped himself on the forehead, "what is wrong with me, I can do better than this!" Suddenly he bumped into someone, "hey sorry Zel..."but he started as he realized that this wasn't Zelda. The girl turned around and Link's eyes widened,

"Malon?" he said weakly.

Malon nodded, "that's right, now what do you want?" she snapped rudely.

Link gradually felt his stupid cocky pride taking over him and all nervousness was gone, 'great' he thought. Then he stared her in the eyes, "I told you I would find you!" he said smirking.

Malon only shook her head, "Well Congratulations!" she said mockingly.

Link raised an eyebrow, "a little feisty aren't we?" then he stepped closer to her, "I can change that"

Malon rolled her eyes, "whatever!" then she pushed past him and joined her friends, leaving Link standing there watching her go.

"Damnit! I said the wrong Thing!"

Zelda chuckled and then walked over to him. "yeah you think?"

Link shook his head, "I can't ever seem to say the right thing to her."

She nodded, "yep! you should have just simply said hello!"

"but she's being so difficult!" Link stammered.

Zelda smiled, "don't worry keep trying, and besides your going to get another chance when you see her after school today!" she sighed, "and remember, don't rush into things, just take it slow, say hi and then ask her whats up."

Link nodded, "okay I got it!" then he gave her a quick hug, "thanks Zel!"

She shrugged, "okay, okay now go to class!"

"Alright see you later!" he hollered as he took off down the hall.

All during class that day he was sweating and was experiencing butterflies in his stomach. Link was dreading what he was going to do after school, 'maybe I should just forget it, I'll talk to her some other time!" He shook his head, "wait, no I have to do it today, I have to!"

The end of the day came all too quickly for Link though, and as he sat in his last class he was beginning to have his first case of self-doubt. 'I just know it's gonna turn out horrible, I just know it!' then he frowned "what is it about me she doesn't like?" he searched his mind frantically for an answer, "well lets see, I have perfect hair! I'm popular, everyone says I'm hot, I have a pretty good personality, and I'm not weird or anything!" he shrugged, "I just don't understand it!"

"RINNNNGG!" he suddenly jumped as he heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. He sighed, "well here goes!" Then he dashed out of class, and made a quick stop in the bathroom to look in the mirror. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, "This is it." then after taking a deep breath, he ran outside to the football field.

It was a perfect day. Not too hot not too cold, and there was a nice breeze blowing through the air, 'wonderful' Link thought smiling.

Once he reached the field, he searched the stadiums for Malon. He grinned as he spotted her sitting on the far side of the field, with her back turned towards him. He timidly walked over and stopped right behind her. 'just say hello, just say hello.' He repeated in his head. He was breathing heavily and uncontrollably. "Malon?"

She turned and rolled her eyes, "oh it's you" she drawled.

Link cocked his head to the side, "ummm, yeah, i..it's me"

Malon narrowed her eyes, "well, what do you want?"

Link smiled, "Hi!"

She huffed in annoyance, "is that all you came here for? to say _Hi_?" then she turned around with her back towards him once again.

Link sighed wearily and sat down next to her, this was not turning out as he had hoped, "well actually I was just wondering how you were doing."

Malon smirked, "_well actually _I was doing great until you came along!"

Link lowered his eyes as he felt his heart drop, '_I'm being confident and charming, what more does she want?'_ He couldn't handle it, he had to know why she was so indifferent to him all the time. He suddenly shot up from the seat, which seemed to surprise her and she turned to face him, "Are you leaving?" she crossed her arms, "Cause if you did that would be great!"

Link sighed, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU DESPISE ME SO MUCH?" he shouted. "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" he caught his breath as he realized how enraged she looked as she stood up to face him, her eyes filled with fire. "Do you really wanna know why?" he nodded, "yeah I do." "well then I'll tell you!"

Malon put her hands on her hips, and Link crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm waiting."

"Well it's because your ARROGANT, YOUR CONCEITED, YOUR A JERK, YOUR COCKY, YOU THINK YOUR MR. PERFECT, AND YOU ASSUME THAT EVERYONES JUST GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU." She sighed, "you think your better than everyone else Link."

Link's jaw dropped in shock and surprise, "what?" he mouthed weakly.

"You heard me." She snapped.

Link looked down at the ground, "oh." He said shakily, then looked up at her and smiled slightly, "sorry."

He thought he saw a slight flicker of concern pass in her eyes that quickly disappeared, but she lowered her voice and seemed to calm down a bit, "people like you fail to see what really matters."

"Oh? And what is that?" Link rolled his eyes.

"Looks, and money, and popularity are not what's important."

He blinked in disbelief, "then what is?"

She sighed, "kindness, honesty, selflessness. It's what's inside the person that counts."

Link thought about what she had just said for a moment and then let his hands hang at his sides, "really?" He whispered.

She nodded, "yes, really."

Link looked her in the eyes, "Fine, I get it".

Malon shook her head and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Link, but I know what you're trying to do, I know your trying to get me to like you." Then she opened them and stared him in the eyes, "But I don't know you, and I'm sure that you don't really know me. I'm also pretty certain that your only going after me for my looks." She sighed and turned to leave, "goodbye Link, thanks for going through the trouble of coming over here to talk to me."

Then she picked up her books and left a thunderstruck Link standing on the bleachers all alone. He watched her walk away out of sight, and then released the breath he had been holding for so long. He kicked a nearby bench and then collapsed down on it in despair.

He put his face in his hands and took in a shaky breath, "how could I have been so stupid." He murmured to himself.

Link had finally realized what he had been blind to see his whole life. He had ignored what his mother had been trying to teach him all these years, and now it had just been thrown in his face. He understood now that looks and popularity really didn't matter as he had thought. It had gotten him everything else he had ever wanted, but it couldn't get him her. She was the one person that Link felt he truly loved for what was inside and not just for looks. He liked her attitude; she was strong in what she believed in and stood up for herself. He liked everything about her.

Link looked up at the sky and noticed the dark storm clouds overhead. He sighed, and then blinked as the rain cam pouring down on his face. A tear formed in the corner of his eye and joined the rain as it slowly fell down his cheek.

"I though I was everything…" he looked down at his hands, "and now I realize that I'm nothing." He closed his eyes and listened to the winds howl, the pouring rain, and the occasional sound of thunder in the distance. "I need you Malon." He whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly as he thought of something, "I have to prove to her that I can change." He jumped to his feet, "Change who I used to be." then Link looked over in the direction that she had been sitting in and whispered, "I will change for you."


	5. Link's Choice

Chapter 5

Link's Choice

Link lay in his bed that night listening to the thunderstorm out side, and the rain hitting the glass on his window. He closed his eyes and sighed, many thoughts were running through his mind all at once, _'how can I change?'_ Link shook his head, _'how does a person completely redirect their life? How can I show her what I can be?' _

He turned his head towards the bedside table and gazed at the picture that stood there. It was of him and his mother at six flags, many years ago. He was age ten at the time, and it was only a year after his father left, abandoning his mother and him. That always stayed in Link's mind, and it haunted him endlessly.

'_How did I become this?' _Link thought, _'how did I fail to see it?' _he closed his eyes and tried to think of a way that he could convince Malon of how he could change. Presently he drifted off to sleep, mumbling her name into the darkness.

It was not an easy night for him though; he kept tossing and turning, with an occasional screaming out of her name, "MALON!" he shouted, "MALON PLEASE... come back…" and when he woke up the next morning, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

'_Wow some night!' _he thought.

Link slowly rose out of his bed, and walked over to the window, "well, thunderstorms over I guess." He said to himself.

He looked down at the street below and saw the basketball court, where some teenagers were playing. He watched them intently, as they progressed into the game, _"hmmm, their_ _pretty good!" _Link thought to himself. Then he took off his shirt and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned on the faucet and felt the hot water soothe his skin. It cleared his mind, and also relaxed him. Then he ran the shampoo through his smooth blonde hair and rinsed it out.

After his shower, he tied a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom to find something to wear. He picked out a baggy pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a white T-shirt. Link quickly got dressed and then slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. "Now for some basketball!"

He ran outside towards the court, and walked into the middle of the game, "What's up?" he asked.

The other teenagers, who Link guessed were freshmen in high school, looked up at him and nodded, "what's up? Come to play some B-ball?"

Link shrugged, "sure."

They all looked at him with challenge in their eyes, and normally Link would have mocked them and boasted about what a good player he was, but he had to change that about himself so he held his tongue.

"You any good?" they questioned.

Link grinned _'Of course I'm good, I'm the best!' _he thought. Then he shrugged, "I'm fair."

"Alright!" one of them said, "Let's play!"

He smirked and moved up the court with the ball, but Link intercepted him, and through the ball into the hoop with ease, "come on" he motioned with a grin on his face. The four teens looked at each other and then through the ball, certain of scoring a point, but it bounced off the rim and into Link's hands. Link smiled and moved the ball back and forth between his legs and then through it in the hoop.

The teens shook their heads, "alright, we've had enough! You Win!"

Link cocked his head to the side, and then through them the ball, "You did good guys, just keep practicing, and I'm sure you'll beat me some day!" he winked and then walked off. The teenagers smiled and then continued on with their game.

Link ran a hand through his tousled hair and then opened the front door to his house.

"Hey mom!" he greeted as he walked in.

His mother smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Link, where were you?"

He shrugged, "oh just playin' some basketball."

She smiled, "oh, okay."

Link went and sat down at the kitchen table and then looked up at his mother, "hey mom, it's Saturday, do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

She crossed her arms, and then felt his head with the back of her hand "are you feeling okay Link?" he chuckled, "Of course what'd you mean?"

She shrugged, "well, I don't know, it's just that you never ask me to go anywhere with you, last time you said you were embarrassed by me, and then completely ignored me."

Link smiled, "Yeah I know, but I was thinking that I would kinda like to make it up to you."

His mom smiled, "oh alright then, we'll go to the movies."

Link nodded, "okay, cool" then he got up and walked to his room, "where are you going?" he heard his mom ask.

"Homework!" he shouted.

She smiled, "okay!" _'Wow' _she thought, '_I actually didn't have to remind him. I wonder what's gotten into that boy."_

Link grabbed his back pack and took out his math binder. He sighed and then took out a pencil, "Well, here goes." He said to himself as he reluctantly started on one of the homework problems….

After about three hours, Link was finally putting away all his supplies, "Well!" he said, "That's what I get for being two weeks behind I guess!" then he smiled and walked downstairs.

"You ready mom?"

She looked up at him questioningly, "Its only 3:00."

Link shrugged, "well, we could go to the mall or something, and then grab a bite to eat before the movies."

She smiled, "alright then, let me get ready and we'll leave in about an hour."

He nodded, "Okay, sounds good!" then she left and he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, "hmmm, there's like nothing on today!" he shrugged and then turned it off. "Now what?" he sighed.

"RING, RING!" Link jumped up and ran into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Link."

"Hey what's up man? This is Uni!"

"Oh, hey! What'd you want?"

"Well…I was just wonderin' if you wanted to go '_bowling_' with us tonight?"

Link noticed how he put the extra emphasis on the word _bowling_ to indicate that's not what they would really be doing, "Oh umm…actually you know what, I won't be able to make it."

"Why not?"

"Well it'sit's because I'm going somewhere with my mom."

Uni huffed, "Oh come on man, it's your _'mom_' just tell her you can't go with her, and that your sick or something. You know, make it up so that she won't feel bad."

Link sighed, "Look Uni, I'm just going to have to sit this one out okay? I'm gonna go with my mom tonight. I mean c'mon man, I always do stuff with you."

"Wait a second? You mean you actually want to go with her?"

"Well…yes, I kinda do!"

"Why?" came Uni's exasperated voice.

"Listen, I don't really feel like talking about it right now, I'll tell you later."

Uni huffed, "Whatever." Then he hung up.

Link's jaw dropped, "I cannot believe this!" He shook his head in disbelief, "geez!"

Later that evening, as Link and his mom were exiting the theater; he caught sight of Uni and some of his other friends. They were hanging out with some girls that Link didn't quite recognize, and Uni was holding one of them around the waist.

Link shook his head, "Stupid Uni."

He felt his mom suddenly nudge his arm, "Hey is that Uni?" Link nodded and she continued, "Well, who is that girl? Isn't he going out with Nabooru?"

"I don't know who that other girl is, but, yes mom, he is going out with Nabooru."

His mom's eyes widened and she shook her head, "oh dear!"

Link smiled slightly, "Let's just go."

As they walked out to the car, Link, out of the corner of his eye saw Uni kissing the girl he had with him. Link closed his eyes, _'poor Nabooru.' _Then he got into his car and drove off down the road, deep in thought.

'_I can't believe he's doing this to her!' _He sighed, _'well, what am I blaming him for? I would have done the same thing if it wasn't for Malon. I would be with him right now and not even be thinking about what I was doing.' _He sadly shook his head, '_How could I not have realized what kind of person I was sooner?' _

"Link?" his mom's voice suddenly brought him out of his train of thoughts, "Yes mom?"

"You should tell her."

His eyes widened, "tell her?"

She nodded, "Yes Link, Nabooru should know."

He shook his head, "I can't mom, Uni would never speak to me again!'

"So you're just going to let this go? You're just going to let him keep on doing this to Nabooru?"

"Well, what can I Do? I shouldn't have to be the one to tell her!"

His mom shook her head, "Yes you are the one to tell her, because you're the only one who's seen it! Uni's not going to do it, I can guarantee that! It is your responsibility!"

"Well what if I don't want that responsibility?"

"Link, it would be so selfish of you not to."

"Why?" he asked exasperated.

"Because, you're afraid of losing Uni, but you're not thinking about Nabooru, you're only thinking about yourself, and what would be the consequences for you."

Link caught his breath, '_she's right!'_ he thought, '_but I don't want to lose Uni, he's a good friend.' _

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't Nabooru you're friend?"

He nodded, "Yes"

"Would you really lose that much if you told her?"

"Well, yes, because Uni's a good friend of mine, I wouldn't want to lose such a good friendship!" even though he 'was' still pretty upset with Uni for the way he had acted on the phone with him earlier.

"Link, do you really want a friendship like that? With a friend who does that to his own girlfriend?"

'_I have to do this!'_ he thought, _If I want to change, I have to do this! Malon's worth it!' _He sighed, '_It will be hard though.' _

Link slowly shook his head, "No, you're right, I should tell her." He closed his eyes briefly, "I will tell her mom."

She smiled, "I'm really proud of you Link."

His face brightened up; know one had ever said that to him before. He hadn't deserved it before. "Thanks mom." He said gratefully.

They drove up to the house and parked inside the garage. Link looked at his watch and sighed, "It's already 12:30, we had better go get some sleep." His mom nodded and he followed her into the house.

"Good night!" he stifled through a yawn.

She patted his back, "goodnight son."

Then he walked up the stairs and into his room. He slowly got dressed and climbed underneath his comforter.

As he fell asleep, he was still thinking about what he had to do on Monday, _'This is harder than thought, but I have to do this. For Malon, she's the reason I have to change.' _

He smiled sweetly, "Malon…" he murmured, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of her. He thought of her smile, and he thought of her words. Not how they pained him, but how they had helped him start to become a better person.


End file.
